


The Happiest Man Alive

by nalaa



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ has some news to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Man Alive

Everything was set: dinner, wine, the table, the music and herself. When Danny got home he found the lights dimmed, a great smell coming from the kitchen and soft tunes playing through the stereo in the room, but he didn't see his lovely wife. After he closed the door, he hang his coat and left his keys in the bowl. Suspicious, he walked to the dinning room. His wife wasn't there either but he saw the beautiful decorated table and the wine chilling next to it. His mind began to work at full speed trying to remember all the important days on their life and seeing if he forgot one. His birthday? No, it was three months ago. CJ's? Neither, it was in November. Their anniversary? They'd just celebrated their first one. He was still thinking when he heard his wife descending the stairs. He turned around to look at her and he had to make an effort not to leave his mouth hanging open. CJ was radiant, she wasn't wearing anything special yet, to him, she looked as the most beautiful woman in the world.

 

"Hey! You're home!" She happily exclaimed.

"Did I forget something?" Danny asked her.

"No, you didn't." CJ quickly answered with a wide smile on her face. "Hi." She said, grinning.

"Hi." He replied, still not sure about what was going on.

 

CJ slowly approached him and put her arms around his waist. Tenderly, she kissed his lips and, after a deep sigh, she rested her forehead onto his. Danny caressed her back, drawing small circles with his fingers.

 

"Is everything alright?" He asked her, beginning to feel a bit worried.

"Everything's fine, Danny." She replied smiled at him, trying to ease her his husband. "I just wanted to do something special for you."

"Thanks." Danny said before kissing her again.

 

CJ removed her arms and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the table. "I've got something for you."

"Really?" He said, grinning like a little kid.

 

They reached the table and, for the first time, Danny noticed that there was a gift bag. CJ took it and handed it to him.

 

"I was at the mall this afternoon and found this." She explained.

 

Danny opened the bag. He took out the wrapped package before leaving the bag on the chair. Carefully, he unwrapped the gift. He gave it a quick look. It was a black t-shirt with Darth Vader's face on it. Danny loved Star Wars, he made CJ watch all six movies. The shirt was really cool and he told her so.

 

"Read it." CJ insisted.

 

Then, he realized that, under the picture, there was a sentence. "World's greatest Dad." He read out loud.

 

It took a few seconds for his mind to register what he had read just a moment before. When he did, he raised his eyes from the gift to look at his wife, a big smile growing on his face.

 

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I went to the doctor at lunch." CJ explained. "I'm pregnant."

"We're pregnant!" He exclaimed. Quickly, he left the t-shirt on the table and grabbed his wife. He hugged her, tight, while he span her around, both laughing. He stopped and let her feet return to rest again on the floor.

 

"You've just made me the happiest man alive, Claudia."

 

And he kissed her again.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
